Propriété de Nishikido Ryo
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. NaseYoshi. Yamapi est en colère contre Ryo et les Kanjani essayent de protéger leur membre.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Propriété de Nishikido Ryo

Résumé : Yamapi est en colère contre Ryo et les Kanjani essayent de protéger leur membre.

Note : Je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai rien écrit alors j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main.

Note 1 : Les dialogues en italique sont ceux des personnes qui ne sont pas dans la loge des Kanja, les en normal sont ceux des personnes qui sont dans la loge des Kanja

Propriété de Nishikido Ryo

Les couloirs de la Johnny's était silencieux alors que de nombreux artistes circulaient entre les salles se saluant d'un mouvement de tête dès qu'ils se croisaient. C'était, en somme, une journée comme une autre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne résonne dans tout le bâtiment.

_ _Ryyyyooooo !_

Dans la loge des Kanjani, le silence s'installa quelques secondes alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers Nishikido Ryo.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'a fait ?

_ Rien qui ne mérite un tel cri.

_ Parce que t'as fait quelque chose qui mérite qu'il t'en veuille ?

_ Ben oui. Mais pas à ce point-là.

Tous les membres des Kanjani se tournèrent vers la porte d'un même mouvement.

_ On devrait peut-être bloquer la porte, non ?

_ Tacchon n'est pas encore arrivé.

Tous leurs regards se tournèrent vers Yasuda Shota qui venait de leur rappeler l'absence de leur petit dernier, avant qu'un nouveau cri ne retentisse dans le couloir.

_ _Je vais le tuer ! _

D'un même mouvement tous les Kanjani se précipitèrent vers la porte de leur loge pour la verrouiller et la bloquer.

_ Et on fait quoi pour Tacchon ?

_ Rien. Ça lui apprendra à être en retard !

Voyant ses camarades acquiescer à la remarque de Yokoyama Yu, Shota laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres.

_ _Ryo ! Je sais que t'es là ! Ouvre cette porte !_

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte prouvant aux Kanjani que Yamashita Tomohisa venait de frapper dessus.

_ Dit quelque chose pour le calmer avant qu'il ne défonce la porte.

Jetant un regard effrayé à Murakami Shingo, Nishikido chercha de l'aide du côté de Yokoyama qui détourna simplement le regard refusant ainsi de le soutenir.

_ Mais j'ai rien fais !

_ _Rien fait ? Ryo ! Sors de là qu'on discute de ce que tu n'as pas fait en tête à tête !_

Maruyama Ryuhei se détacha rapidement de la porte afin d'aller récupérer la table qui trainait dans la pièce pour la placer devant la porte espérant que ça les aiderait à la maintenir fermée.

_ _Euh… Yamashita… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

__ Okura ! Tu tombes bien. Ouvre-moi cette porte._

_ Tacchon ! Ne fais pas ça !

__ Pourquoi je ne dois pas ouvrir la porte ?_

_ Parce qu'il va nous tuer !

__ Seulement Ryo si vous ouvrez cette stupide porte !_

Le regard d'Okura Tadayoshi se posa sur Yamapi le forçant à faire un pas en arrière. Mais avant qu'il n'arrive à s'éloigner suffisamment, Tomohisa l'attrapa par le bras.

_ _Livrez-moi Ryo ou je massacre votre petit dernier !_

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Green forçant les Kanjani à repenser l'arrangement.

_ Ryo contre Okura ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Comment ça ''qu'est-ce qu'on fait'' ? Vous n'allez quand même pas me livrez à Pi ?

_ Ben c'est toi qui a fait la connerie pourquoi se serait à Tacchon de payer pour ça ?

Voyant ses camarades acquiescer à la remarque de Shibutani Subaru, Nishikido s'éloigna rapidement de la porte essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Yamashita.

_ _Vous avez encore trente secondes avant que je me mette à taper sur le petit Kanja._

___ Laisses-nous encore quelques minutes qu'on attrape Ryo.

_ Quoi ?

Le cri stupéfait de Dokkun fit se retourner tous les Kanjani vers lui avant que Yu ne lui fasse signe de se calmer. Sortant son téléphone portable, Yoko fit signe aux qu'il s'occupait de ça à ses camarades avant de leur indiquer Ryo du doigt.

_ Attrapez-le !

Un nouveau cri passa les lèvres de Yellow alors que le reste de l'arc en ciel présent dans la pièce se jetait sur lui pendant que Black tournait en rond en attendant que son correspondant réponde au téléphone.

_ _Allo ?_

_ Nagase-sempai ?

_ _Si c'est encore pour l'une de tes stupides histoires, je ne suis pas là !_

_ Et si c'est pour te dire que Yamashita menace de tuer Tacchon ?

_ _Où êtes-vous ?_

__ _Devant notre loge.

Lorsque la tonalité retentit à son oreille, Yokoyama ne s'en offusqua même pas et se jeta à la poursuite de Ryo comme le reste de ses amis.

_ _Vous en êtes où ?_

_ On arrive pas à l'attraper !

__ _C'est qu'il se défend bien le Ryo !

_ Il m'a mordu !

_ T'as qu'à pas essayer de me vendre à mon tueur !

_ _Je sais qu'habituellement je suis du genre patient mais là, je vais vraiment commencer à m'énerver._

Un petit cri se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte faisant s'arrêter les mouvements de tous les Kanjani pendant quelques secondes.

_ Hey ! On est en train d'essayer de l'attraper ton chéri pas besoin de blesser Tacchon.

_ _C'est pour vous rappeler que j'ai un moyen de pression._

__ Moyen de pression que je me ferais un plaisir de récupérer en un seul morceau._

__ Nase-chan !_

En voyant Nagase Tomoya apparaître au bout du couloir, Okura voulu lui sauter dans les bras mais son poignet était toujours retenu par Yamashita.

_ _Bien. Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux tuer mon copain ?_

__ C'est pas le tien que je veux tuer, c'est le mien. Mais il s'est enfermé à l'intérieur. _

__ Donc tu utilises mon Yoshi pour le faire sortir ?_

__ C'est parce que c'était le seul qui se trouvait encore dehors. _

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Nagase avant qu'il n'attrape Tadayoshi par la taille pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui avant de faire signe à Yamapi de se taire.

_ _J'ai récupérer Okura et Yamashita est partit. Vous pouvez sortir._

_ Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots, on sait que Yamapi est toujours là.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du sempai avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Tomohisa.

_ _D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu veux tuer Nishikido ?_

__ Parce qu'il le mérite._

__ Si c'est ta seule raison, je vais devoir venger mon Yoshi._

__ Mais parce que… Parce qu'il…_

De l'autre côté de la porte tous les Kanjani s'est collé à la porte pour entendre la conversation des deux Johnny's ne faisant pas parti de leur groupe et afin savoir se que Ryo avait fait pour s'attirer les foudres de Yamashita. Mais le cri de frustration que poussa Tomohisa ne leurs donnaient pas vraiment la réponse.

_ _Ryo ! Sois un homme et sort de là !_

___ Si tu me promets de te calmer, peut-être que je pourrais penser à déverrouiller la porte.

_ _Mais, tu te rends compte de ce que t'a fait ?_

__ _J'avais pas l'impression que c'était si grave que ça.

_ _Et ben, ça l'est !_

Tous les spectateurs de cette dispute laissèrent des soupirs passer leurs lèvres avant que Yoko ne se décide à poser ''la'' question.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à la fin ?

_ _Il a… Il a…_

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Yamashita avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

_ _Il a écrit, sur l'arrière et l'avant, de tous mes boxers, ''propriété de Nishikido Ryo''._

Fin

Je sais pas si je dois m'excuser pour ça ou pas. Mais voilà, c'est fait, écrit et bientôt publié (enfin si vous lisez ça, c'est publié). Bon, c'est un petit délire comme d'habitude alors je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que ça vous a plu. Enfin j'espère.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
